Ray and Rayla/The Twins
Ray and Rayla/The Twins a pair of OC's created by 22kingdomheartsfan Information A mysterious brother and sister pair, Ray and Rayla are gifted twins, both having a gift where they could share each others thoughts. Somehow the twins ended up in serve of the Puppetmaster, becoming some of his personal enforcers. With amazing strength, speed, magic powers, and a shared mind, these two make an effective fighting duo. After the Puppetmaster's defeat, the Twins ended up turning they're lives around, which allowed them an earlier release from prison. A short time after being release from prison, Ray and Rayla were attacked by Ultron's drones. Ray allowed himself to be taken so Rayla could escape, but Rayla herself was captured by Otto Octavius. From these events Ray was transformed into a cyborg and Rayla into a Targhul. They were later aided and reunited with the Defenders where they became friends and allies of them. Appearance Ray and Rayla are twins, roughly between the age of 17 and 19 and they have brown hair. Tough they are twins, they have difference in they're appearance Ray Human appearance Ray, unlike his sister, he has red eyes. His hair is shorter then his sister's. He sports a red scarf which he wears around his neck. He also wears a grey shirt with black jeans. Cyborg appearance As a cyborg, very little of Ray's body is human. His whole body is covered from head to toe with metal and machine parts, all of is red with gray outlines. His head is covered in a metal type masked or helmet. Rayla Human appearance Rayla, unlike her brother, she has blue eyes. Her hair is longer then her brother's. She normally wears a blue crop top, a small white vest with black paddings, and long black jeans. She wears a pair of jewel based ear rings. Targhul appearance As a Targhul, Rayla grew slightly taller. Unlike most Targhul's, she's got a humanoid based appearance. Her feet and hands became sharper then claws, her whole body is covered in scales. Most of the scales covering her a blue for unknow reasons. The little parts of her that aren't covered in scales, are seen are grey skin. LOTM: String Theory The Twins first appear in String Theory as enforces for the Puppetmaster. While trying to get the cure for the Devil's Breath, the Defenders attack by the Twins, who easily overwhelm and capture several heroes. It wasn't until the Heroes got aid from the pros they were able to launch a counter attack. The Twins battled the Defenders again after they saved they're captured members, and during the fight, they found the twins weakness and used it against them. The Twins were defeated and captured. They later returned when Alex and Erin wanted info regarding the Puppetmaster's ally, the King, who scared the two. They told them what they know and hoped them the best LOTM: Silences Reigns Personality Ray Rayla Powers and abilities 'Super Strength: -' 'Super Speed: -' 'Magic: -' The twins were given magical based powers given to them by the Puppetmaster. They can use stuff such as elemental attacks. 'Share Mind: -' The twins Gift. They have what they call a shared mind. They are able to read each others thoughts, make their plan of attack together, see when the other is in danger. They consider this useful as a way of working together. However, the draw back is they also feel each other's pain. 'Cybernetic Enhancements (Ray): -' As a cyborg, Ray's speed and strength are increased, resulting in him becoming stronger and faster then he was before. 'Cybernetic Weaponry (Ray): -' As a cyborg, Ray is given various weapons which were attached to his robotic body. Such as rockets, lasers and plasma blades in his wrists and even jet boots allowing him to fly. 'Repair Systems (Ray) -' Ray, as a Cyborg, when damaged, can activate a Repair System to fix damage he takes in battle. There's a limit to how much this system can repair while in battle, and must leave to repair if he takes too much damage. 'Overclocked (Ray) -' 'Regeneration (Rayla) -' As a Targhul, Rayla now has the power to regenerate her injuries, like most Targhuls have. 'Sonic Roar (Rayla) -' Despite being a Targhul, and weak to sound, Rayla when she became a Targhul gained a power Sonic Roar which cause intense pain to people who listen. Its even worse for Targhul enemies 'Mysterious Eyes (Rayla -' This mysterious power Rayla gained as a Targhul, cause anyone who sees her eyes when they glow to freeze up. No one knows why this happens or what people see when they look into her eyes. 'Absorption (Rayla) -' Relationships Alex Lorthare Erin Lorthare Jack Ferras Jessica Garland Ultron Dr. Octopus X Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Villains Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Twins Category:Magic Users Category:Characters in LOTM: String Theory Category:Speedsters Category:The Gifted Category:Brunettes Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:Cyborgs Category:Former Humans Category:Characters in LOTM: Decimation Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Characters in LOTM: Heroes United